Shooting Sparks
by MordredtheMordSith
Summary: It's the 75th Hunger Games, a Quarter Quell. The Victor's Games never happened. Instead it's 12 Panem tributes, chosen by Snow, vs. 12 wizards from Hogwarts. Told from POV of charaters: Katniss, Gale, Cedric, Harry, Cormac. Who will Snow choose?
1. 1: The Reading of the Card, Peeta

Chapter One:

The Reading of the Card

Peeta Mellark

I was sitting on the couch, waiting. My mother was, of course, off somewhere screaming at my father. My oldest brother was away at his internship, and my second oldest brother was probably off somewhere fixing his hair and lusting over himself. I was all alone in my huge Victor's house. Of course, my family was there, but they weren't really _there_. The five of us never talked anymore. I would have rather be in my normal house, my old house, where everything wasn't perfect. Where I had to work for things. The house where we had been a family, a dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless. I wished the Hunger Games had never happened and for everything to go back to normal. Normal, how I yearned for normal.

As the anthem began to play, the family filed into the living room, not wanting to be jailed or beaten for not watching the mandatory reading of the card. But in reality they could care less. Now that we were in the new house, they were all about themselves. But they were afraid of the Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers had become relentless lately, Romulus Thread being the new Head. Thread was always looking for excuses to hurt others, especially Katniss. I hated Romulus Thread, though no where near as much as I hate the Capitol and their evil ways. But Thread was just their pawn, moving across the board, bringing them strength, which just made me hate him that much more.

The TV flashes, the seal of Panem coming on the screen. It fades away to a stage, and out comes President. A young boy trails along behind him, carrying a small white box.

President Snows voice trails through the speakers, reminding us of the Dark Days and how the Hunger Games were born. It was time for this years Hunger Games, though this wasn't a normal Hunger Games. This was a Quarter Quell. During the Quarter Quells something is always added to the games, something to make it even more evil and twisted. I knew something bad was coming, but I had no idea of the magnitude.

President Snow rambled on and I tuned out, it was the same speech he gave every year. _I'm done with these stupid Hunger Games. Done! _I thought. But I could never be done with the Hunger Games. No matter how much I want. They've already left their scar.

I turned my attention back to the TV once Snow finally shut up. The young boy steped toward the President, opening the lid to the box. I was intently watching the screen now, wanting to know how they were planning to kill us off this year.

Snow reaches toward the yellowed envelopes. He takes one out that's visibly marked with the number 75. He pulled out the small, white card. He begun to read.

"On the seventy fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, as a reminder to the Rebels that the most rebellious among them will always be punished, twelve tributes from Panem, chosen by the current President, will face twelve tributes from the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the President read aloud, a smug look on his face.

I processed the information. A million thoughts ran through my mind. _The most rebellious? What could that mean? Katniss is rebellious…will she be going back into the Arena? President Snow hates Katniss; he's choosing the 12 most rebellious citizens of Panem….he's going to choose her. Katniss. My Katniss. They say they're sending her in with wizards. Wizards have magic. How could they expect us to go against people with the ability to kill at the flick of a wand? Any non-magical person sent into that Arena will be faced with certain death. _

My heart stopped. Once again the Capitol will try and take my love from me…but I was determined to stop them at all causes.


	2. 2: Big News, Harry Potter

Chapter Two:

Big News

Harry Potter

"Hermione….do you mind checking this for me?" I asked Hermione sheepishly. Ron, Hermione, and I were in the Gryffindor common room. We were doing potions homework. Well, _Hermione _was doing potions homework. Ron and I were just copying.

The buzz of the common room suddenly ceased. The painting door slammed shut, with the Fat Lady giving muffled screams of disapproval. Professor McGonagall stormed into the room, a look of fury written on her face.

"I have an announcement," she said, almost screaming at us. She unrolled the scroll in her hand and started to read. "'Students, I must sadly deliver this news to you: our school has been entered in the 75 Hunger Games. 3 tributes shall be chosen from each House, 12 all together. The other 12 tributes shall be chosen from Panem, these 12 being chosen by their President, Coriolanus Snow. The 24 young adults shall be thrown into an arena and be forced to kill each other until there is only one person left. I regret that this must happen at Hogwarts, but I have no authority in the matter. Yours, Professor Albus Dumbledore.'"

There were murmurs from the students, some of them even shrieking. I was too shocked to say anything. I wasn't even really sure what was going on.

A fight to the death? 24 teenagers thrown into an arena and forced to kill? How more sick can you possibly get? Why would Dumbledore let this happen?

McGonagall turns to leave, but I ran up and stopped her.

"Proffesor, why is this happening?" I asked, out of breath.

"I-I don't know, Harry. None of us do. Fudge just informed us of this today, but he won't tell us anything. There's nothing we can do. I must go now, Harry. Finish your homework," she said. She seemed a bit dazed, like she couldn't believe this is happening. None of us could.


	3. 3: We Find Some Things Out, Hermione

Chapter Three:

We Figure Some Things Out

Hermione Granger

After hearing the news of the "Hunger Games" I decided to go to the library. My philosophy is that you can find the answer to everything in books. We spent the entire day reading up on the district of Panem and the Hunger Games. We found out a lot.

It all started with the Rebellion, the citizens rebelling against the Capitol and making the capital mad. Same old story, really, just like the peasant revolts in France, or the Boxer Rebellion in China. So, the Capitol punished the rebellious by sending their children into the arena every year to kill each other.

That year it was a Quarter Quell, a year where they switch things up a bit. They were sending powerful wizards in with everyday Muggles- it wasn't at all fair. But life's not always fair: just look at the life Harry's had to live.

"Can we go now, Hermione?" Ron pleaded with me. He wiped the drool off his face. He hadn't been much help; he had been asleep and snoring loudly for the last two hours. The librarian had threatened to kick us out three times already.

"You may go Ronald, it's not like you've been much help anyway," I snap. We'd been there all day, and I was a bit tired, but this was crucial; Ron just doesn't seem to understand things like that.

"Fine, I'll stay," Ron said, when he realized neither Harry or I were going to be leaving with him.

"Look at this, Hermione," Harry called to me. He pointed to an article in a Panem newspaper. It read:

74th Hunger Game Winners:

Not One, But Two

By

Flinicky Garn

An interesting happening at this years Hunger Games: There have been two winners- the young Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen, the star-crossed lovers from District 12. The pair first caught our attention in their fire-embellished costumes on opening night, where the roaring crowd was silenced in awe. They later brought tears to our eyes when Peeta confessed his love for Katniss to all of Panem. The pair is truly amazing, making it all the way till the end. They made it through everything, the careers, the Muttations, the torture and mind games. But after the death of Cato, Katniss and Peeta being the only ones left, the Gamemakers repealed their decision to let two district mates work together- Katniss and Peeta would be forced to kill each other. The star-crossed lovers would be no more. But Katniss and Peeta were had wit, they used their brains. They threatened to kill themselves by eating the deadly Nightlock, forcing the Gamemakers to declare them both winners. They were allowed to go home to live on in their normal lives. But I doubt this is the last we'll hear of the pair. The Capitol doesn't let things like this go that easily. This has truly been the most interesting Hunger Games we have seen in many years.

"Two winners?" I asked, not believing it. There had been only one winner in all the games before it, as we had read it.

"Yeah," Ron says, pretending like he has been paying attention the whole time. I doubt he had any idea what we were even talking about.

We sat for a few more minutes, our eyes combing the books in front of us. Harry kept getting distracted by Cho Chang walking in front of him. But Cho of course ignored him. She was too busy staring at Cedric Diggory to pay Harry any attention.

"Look at this," I said. I showed Harry the article:

Bias in the Hunger Games

By

Prong Lopp

The Hunger Games have always been susceptible to bias, people getting chosen that only had one slip of paper whilst others had 20. Why is this? Well, the Gamemakers are looking for more interesting of a sport- more bloody or dramatic, heart wrenching or vomit inducing. Anything to pump up the suspense and get their hearts racing. They often choose the children of past victors, or children of important people, interesting people. Is it fair? Is it right? I'm afraid those questions shall never be answered.

"Interesting people….that would be me, wouldn't it? People would love to see "the boy who lived" fight to his death in the arena, wouldn't they?" Harry said solemnly.

"Well, we just won't let them," I say pointedly. "Besides, do you think Dumbledore would let that happen?"

"Yeah, mate, Dumbledore's not going to want his favorite student fighting to the death!" Ron added.

"Some things are out of Dumbledore's control…." Harry said.


	4. 4: A Different Kind Of Reaping, Gale

_A/N: So who do you want to hear from next? What do you think of the story so far?_

Chapter Four:

A Different Kind of Reaping

Gale Hawthorne

I ran my fingers through my locks of dark brown hair. Then I slammed my fist into the wall. My brothers, mom, and I were in Katniss's living room over here at her mansion in the Victor's Village. Peeta Mellark was there too. We were in front of the TV, anxiously waiting. It was the day that President Snow would reveal who he'd chosen to go into the arena with the wizards. There were just two gruesome minutes until the program started. A part of me _wanted _President Snow to just hurry up and tell us, but another part of me was scared. Scared that I would lose someone I love dearly. No one in any of the districts would stand a chance against wizards with wands and powerful magic and whatever the hell else they would have.

This wouldn't be a normal everyday Reaping, in this Reaping there wouldn't be 24 Tributes from 12 different districts and they wouldn't be picked randomly. President Snow would be choosing 12 citizens of Panem to become Tributes, those who are most rebellious. Katniss had always been _very _rebellious. She hunted outside the fence and she did the worst thing anyone can possibly do, she defied the Capitol in front of all of Panem. She won the 74th Hunger Games, but she wasn't the only Victor. Peeta Mellark won, too. They threatened to kill themselves, so the Gamemakers had no choice but to declare them both winners. That had never happened before and was seen as an act of defiance from the eyes of the Capitol. While in reality neither had the heart to kill the other. Katniss should've done it. She should've killed Peeta. That way Katniss and I could go on together. I loved Katniss. But she never would have been able to kill Peeta.

The Panem seal flashed onto the screen and the program began. President Snow stepped onto the stage, a list in his hand. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie. He had a look of satisfaction in his eyes. It was a bloody look that made me sick to the stomach.

"Hello, Panem!" he spoke into the microphone. He gave us his best announcer smile, though he didn't do that great of a job. He gave a small cough and leaned back toward the microphone. "Let's not keep you waiting, let's read the list!"

There were cheers from the Capitol citizens sitting in the audience. They knew this year would be a total bloodbath the most interesting yet. Probably even better than the pair of star-crossed lovers of the year before.

"From District 12, Darius Shale, for never living up to his duties as Peacekeeper. He was weak. We have no room for the week in Panem. Atala Mason, originally from District One, for sharing confidential information with outsiders. Blight Hearthsburg, from District 7, for conspiring against the Capitol. Lanya Call from Distict 9, also for conspiring against us. Coil Troy from 3 for stealing confidential information. The following for conspiring: Proto Lack, 5; Senta Foil, 3; Cayne Forsberg, 6; Caulc Grain, 11; Tresse Bank, 2."

President Snow paused for a moment. He looked dead into the camera, and I would have sworn on my best bow that he was staring straight at me. His beady black eyes bore through me. He licked his plump lips and looked down to his paper dramatically, then back up as he started to speak again.

"Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen, both from 12, for passing the borders of their district," Snow said. He gave an evil little smile, enjoying every moment of this torture.

I heard a shriek from my mom. I ran to console her, but my brothers are already there. I turned towards Katniss, but Peeta had her in his arms. Mrs. Everdeen had ran to the bathroom. The only one left in the room for me to console was little Prim. I ran to hug her and pull her into my arms. I lifted her in the arm. Somehow, she managed to let out a giggle, a real giggle. She laughed in our moment of sadness. I started to tickle her and she started laughing hysterically. Soon everyone in the room was joining in, and a few moments later it turned into a pillow fight. We were all having the time of our lives.

Somehow this little girl managed to bring us hope. Like they say, laughter heals everything.

But out fun was suddenly over when Mrs. Everdeen entered the room. She had a handkerchief to her face, wiping her eyes. She started sobbing, her body rocking with the movement. We were all thrown back into reality.

Katniss and I were going into the Games. One of us wouldn't be coming back, but I planned to make sure that one of us did. And I wouldn't be that one.

_So how'd you like it? Most of the Tributes I chose were just random people, but some were actually characters in the book. Who do you want to see from Hogwarts? Anyone special? How about stylists? Mentors? I'd love some suggestions! _


	5. 5: The Chosen, Draco Malfoy

_Just want to say thanks so much for reading! If you catch any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them. Please review and suggest to your friends! And I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit boring, but I felt it needed to be added. But some pretty epic chapters to come soon!_

Chapter Five:

The Chosen

Draco Malfoy

The whole Slytherin House is gathered around the plasma screen T.V. I am, of course, in the front. My father bought the T.V. after all. We couldn't watch the tiny little thing the school gave us, might hurt our eyesight.

This week they're revealing the Tributes from Panem, next week the Tributes from Hogwarts will be pulled randomly from some goblet. I hope I don't get chosen…but I hope that Potter does.

Father assures me he will do everything he can to keep me out of these "Hunger Games" but he doesn't always have the authority he thinks he does.

Everyone's eyes are glued to the T.V. now. We're watching the idiots from "Panem" get chosen to fight to the death. We're all eating this up…any type of blood and death is welcome here in the Slytherin house. I hate to admit it…but blood and guts make me sick. I'll probably just turn my head away from the television when the actual blood starts, if any one questions me I'll just turn them into a ferret.

Their President, Orville Snow, looks like a wimp to me. Father could surely take him. But that's beyond the point.

He starts to call out their names and their pictures flash across the screen. I dissect each one…choosing who I think the winner will be. But they haven't chosen any of us here at Hogwarts yet, but one of us will surely win. When it's a wand verse a knife, those stupid muggles aren't going to be very lucky.

The first one called out is Darius Shale, he's young with bright red hair…but he doesn't seem like much of a fighter. The second is Atala Mason, a tall woman with an athletic build; I wouldn't count her out. The next is Blight Hearthsburg, a middle age man, tall but a bit thick around the waist. Then Lanya Call, a pretty young woman, not very strong, but her eyes have wisdom written in them. Coil Troy, a mischievous looking young man, somewhere in his twenties. Proto Lack, a man of sixty or so who will never stand a chance. Senta Foil, an old woman, pale and bald, yet very strong. Cayne Forsberg, a teenage boy, who just seems a bit scared. Caulc Grain, a strong man, very big, my top pick so far. Then Tresse Bark, a middle aged woman, her dark hair long and her eyes piercing.

Snow pauses for a moment then continues. "Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen, both from 12, for passing the borders of their district."

Snow's voice gets higher when he says these two names, as if he is exited. Their pictures flash across the screen. Katniss: a beautiful girl in her early teens, a long ponytail running down her back; Gale: a strong and good looking young man, olive skin, grey eyes, and dark locks of hair.

These are the Tributes of Panem. They don't stand a chance.


	6. 6: Sneaking, Ron Weasley

_Just to explain some things: I know that these two stories, Harry Potter and Hunger Games, don't exactly happen within the same time period. But let's pretend for this stories sake that they do? And to explain further: The HP part is happening in place of Goblet of Fire, so Voldemort isn't back(yet…) And the HG part is happening in place of Catching Fire. I know it's a bit confusing, but thanks for bearing with me!_

Chapter Six:

We Sneak into the

Headmaster's Office

Ron Weasley

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called down the hall. Dumbledore turned around, his soft blue eyes piercing us, and Harry ran toward him, Hermione and I following behind.

"What is it, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, pushing his glasses up over his crooked nose.

"Just some questions about the Hunger Games," Harry said, out of breath. We had been running around the castle all day searching for Dumbledore, and hadn't been able to find him for hours.

"Continue, continue," Dumbledore said.

"I hear that they're often susceptible to bias….choosing the more interesting people to go into the arena. Is this true?" Harry asked.

"Yes, well, sometimes Harry, sometimes," Dumbledore said, his voice beginning to drift.

"Well…a lot of people seem to find me interesting. Will I be chosen?" Harry asked. We'd all been suspicious of why these Games are going to be happening at our school. We had a hunch Voldemort was involved and we couldn't risk Harry going into that arena and dying.

"You are in quite the dilemma, my boy, quite the dilemma. I have a book or two that may be helpful, in the bookshelf in my office. But, alas, I can't be lending those out to students, can I? I got them from the restricted section. Hmm…I feel like having an Acid Pop right now," he said mysteriously. He gave Harry a quick wink then turned to leave, as do we.

"He wants us to go to his office and get those books," Harry whispered as we walked back to the common room.

"Well, we'll go tonight," I said. Finally some time away from the library! But what we were doing still involved books…

Harry shook me awake. I was a bit reluctant to wake up at first, but then I jumped up to put my clothes on when Harry told me Hermione was on her way up. There was no way I was letting her see me in just my boxers.

We left the common room and walked as silently as possible to the headmaster's office. Harry had the Marauder's Map out, making sure there was no one near us.

When we go to the entrance to the office none of us were really sure what the password was.

"He said something about Acid Pops, didn't he?" said Hermione, always the genius. As soon as the words 'Acid Pops' were out of her mouth, the statue began to spin and revealed a set of stairs.

We walked into the office, an abundance of different contraptions all around us. It was hard to make our way around the room from all the clutter. After a few minutes of searching, we found the bookcase.

The bookcase was huge and took up the whole wall, floor to ceiling, side to side. I sighed as I realized we'd probably be there all night. Like I hadn't already had a day full of books already.

"I found them!" Hermione said after hours of searching. She held up a book triumphantly. The title on the spine said How to Become Someone Your Not. I have no idea where this was going.

We did…. I was Harry and Harry was me. We used the book and it told us how to do it. It would last for up to four months and I doubt I'd be in the arena that long….it was possible I wouldn't even make it past day one.

But, then again, I wasn't even sure they would pull Harry's name out at the Reaping, but it seemed very likely that they would.

Why did I do it? Why did I become Harry? I did it because we couldn't afford to have Harry dying. I knew he hated when people call him this, but he _is _the "chosen one." I don't care what he says. I'm just Ronald Bilius Weasley, a poor boy with nothing extraordinary to his name. We needed Harry, but we didn't need me.


	7. 7: Hogwarts Reaping

_AN: I know it's been months since I updated, but it's finally summer and since I have nothing better to do half the time, I'm going to finish writing this FF. If you've continued reading this far, THANK YOU! Reviews are much appreciated ;) Here is the Hogwarts Reaping, hopefully you'll like who I pick!_

Chapter Seven:

The Hogwarts Reaping

Hermione Granger

We are all packed into the Great Hall like sardines in a can. Harry, Ron, and I are sitting at the very front. But, of course, Harry is in the guise of Ron and vise versa.

A man stands at the front of the room. He has a sinister look to him: tall, thin, hair as white as paper, and thick lips that are reminiscent of a clown. He is standing beside four huge glass balls, one for each of the houses. They are filled with tiny white slips with our names written on them. These slips will decide our fate.

The man steps up to a podium. It has a microphone sitting on it, something that we never see at Hogwarts. "Hello, students, I am Coriolanus Snow, president of Panem. I will begin by drawing the names from the "Hupplefuff" ball first." He tugs at his tie. It must not be easy for a Muggle to be standing in a room full of wizards and witches for the first time. Or maybe he's just a coward. I'm betting on the latter.

He begins to pull out the names. Everyone at the Hufflepuff table turns ghost white. No one wants to be picked, and with their good natured friendliness, they will hardly stand a chance in the arena. "Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbott, and Cedric Diggory, come and take your seats up here. Your mentor will be Pomona Sprout." Snow waves them to three seats beside Professor Sprout, who looks as green as bubotuber pus.

"For Ravenclaw," he says, reaching into their ball and pulling out three slips. "Marcus Belby, Cho Chang, and Luna Lovegood." The three of them stand and walk awkwardly up to the chairs, except Luna, who does an exotic dance up to her seat. Leave it to Luna to be as happy as can be in a time like this.

"Oh, sir, you are full of Wrackspurts! Has your brain been working?" Luna says to Snow with wide eyes full of real concern.

"Will you _please _go sit down!" It's more of a command than a question. Luna dances over to her seat. Professor Flitwick, their mentor, doesn't look very happy.

"Slytherin: Terence Higgs, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy." Malfoy runs up to the chairs, his fist high in the air. His cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, are cheering and clapping, along with Pansy. Malfoy acts all big and bad in here, but when the real stuff starts, he'll be crying like a baby. Snape is their mentor, but even he doesn't look happy that the Hunger Games have come to our school. Especially since he knows that if anything happens to precious Malfoy, Lucius will undoubtedly get him thrown into jail.

"Now for Gryffindor," Snow announces. My breath catches. He reaches his hand into the jar, and it feels as if time has stopped. "George Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, and Harry Potter." His face lights up at Harry's name, and his huge lips spread from one side of his face all the way to the other. Someone must have informed him of Harry's fame. But who would do that? Snape or Malfoy?

Ron, in Harry's body, solemnly stands and crosses the room. It's such a brave thing that he's doing it. He sits down in a chair by Hagrid, the mentor, and gives me a big grin. I burst into tears and Harry reaches over to comfort me. But seeing him only reminds me more of Ron.

_AN: I hope the Harry/Ron switching bodies thing wasn't too confusing! New chapter being put up tomorrow!_


End file.
